


New At This

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Frerard, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard recently had a baby via surrogate. Frank gets pneumonia, Mikey is a spazz, Gerard has to take care of everyone and ends up being better with the baby than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New At This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranklyMrShankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/gifts).



> This is fiction.

Gerard sat up feeling startled and glared with bleary eyes at the alarm clock next to him. The display read 3:30. Why in the world was he awake at 3:30 in the morning? A harsh barking sound met ears and Gerard rubbed at his tired eyes trying to figure what the heck it was that was making that awful noise.

Did the neighbors have a dog now?

“Hey Frankie, you hear that?” he murmured. When his husband didn’t respond Gerard reached over to shake his shoulder in frustration. When his hand met nothing but cold sheets and he didn’t see Frank’s familiar form lying next to him he began to feel a little panicked.

Without a second thought he threw back the covers and got to his feet. His first thought was that maybe Frank had woken up to take care of the baby. That maybe Sophia had been crying and Frank had gone to her.

Cautiously, Gerard poked his head into Sophia’s room. Save for the baby sleeping soundly in her crib the nursery was empty.

“Frank?” Gerard called out quietly. All he got in reply was another round of raspy barking. Now that he was fully awake and listening more carefully he recognized the sound. It wasn’t a dog barking. It was _Frank coughing_ and it was coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall where the door was halfway shut, the light inside spilling out into the darkened corridor.

Gerard was at the end of the hall and throwing the door fully open in what felt like milliseconds. There was his husband, hands gripping with white knuckles at the edge of the vanity counter. He was gasping for breath like he had been running and he was pale as their bed sheets.

Scared that he was going to fall Gerard reached for him.

“Frankie, Baby, what’s wrong?” When Frank turned to acknowledge his presence his eyes were clouded and unfocused. Gerard placed his cheek to Frank’s forehead and cursed under his breath as he felt Franks skin practically _boiling_ under his touch.

“Sweetie, you’re burning up!” Frank hugged him, whimpering pathetically and Gerard felt a cold bolt of fear rush him. Frank hadn’t been sick like this in a long time. His teeth were chattering and he was shivering with every labored breath. “Come on. We’ll get a warm shower. It’ll help your chills,” he murmured into Frank’s hair. He was trying not to let the fear seep into his voice. Frank tried to say something but his voice was raw and squeaky and the effort only served to get him coughing again.

Moving slowly, Gerard guided Frank over to the toilet and closed the lid, making him sit down while he started the water. He undressed himself first then turned to Frank who looked like he was going to fall asleep setting up.

Once he got them both naked he did his best to herd Frank into the tub and draw the curtain behind them. Frank gave a soft moan when the water hit his skin, soaking up every drop of soothing warmth.

“Feel good?” Gerard asked calmly. Frank leaned against him and tucked his head under Gerard’s chin.He was rubbing Frank’s back in gentle circles when another onslaught of coughing started. Every time he gasped for air Gerard could hear and feel Frank’s chest rattling wetly. “Fuck,” he muttered. He didn’t like that sound at all. There was no way this was just another cold.

 

When Frank stopped shivering Gerard shut off the water and reached for the towel on the rack outside the shower curtain. Gently, he dried and redressed his husband, making sure he was seated on the toilet again before tending to himself.

No sooner than he had given Frank some aspirin and tucked him back into bed Sophia stared crying. Gerard felt torn and wished he could take care of them both; clone himself so neither had to be without him. As soon as Frank heard the baby he was trying to get up and go to her himself. Ever since they had brought her home from the hospital two weeks ago Frank had been by with her almost every waking second. He was a good dad and the fact that he still wanted to comfort her even when he was this sick made Gerard’s chest swell with love. It broke his heart to keep him from her but he had to.

“No, you’ll have her sick too,” Gerard said softly, stopping him. Frank groaned and burrowed further into the blankets as Gerard stood and made his way to the nursery. When he got to her crib he scooped her up gently, holding her like she was a fragile piece of glass. He wasn’t confident with handling her yet and his nervous tension just made her wail louder.

“Shh…I know. It’s not me you want, I know,” he cooed softly. It was true, for some reason Frank was the only person who could ever soothe her. Maybe it was the fact that Frank was her biological father. Gerard felt bad for thinking that but he couldn’t help feeling that she could tell who she belonged to most. It didn’t bother, him not really, they had agreed when they found a suitable surrogate that Frank would father the first baby, Gerard the second. It was fine.

Sophia let out a blood curdling screech and Gerard cringed as he held her closer, feeling more and more helpless with each passing second. Okay maybe he was a little jealous of Frank’s bond with her. He pressed his lips against her tiny head, feeling her wispy brunette locks tickling his nose, and began to gently bounce and rock on the balls of his feet like Frank would do.

“Please don’t cry, it’s okay,” he pleaded.

Just then Frank appeared in the doorway looking as distraught as their daughter sounded.

“You sure you got her?” he wheezed.

“Not really, but I can’t have you giving her what you have. She’s just a baby hon. It could kill her,” Gerard said his voice soft but stern. He couldn’t deal with a sick baby _and_ a sick Frank at the same time.

Gerard observed Frank closer as he rocked the baby. His shirt was soaked with sweat and Gerard could tell by how disoriented he seemed that his fever wasn’t letting up. After a few more tense minutes he got Sophia calmed down to a point that he felt confident enough to place her back in her crib. She was still fussing but not screaming her head off like before.

“Come with me Babe,” he whispered, grabbing Frank by his arm. Frank followed him reluctantly to the bathroom a frown on his face.

“But she’s still crying, Gee,” he rasped urgently.

“I know, but I need to take your temperature,” Gerard replied patiently. Frank opened his mouth, looking grumpy, so he could place the thermometer under his tongue. When it finally beeped and Gerard looked at the results his eyes bulged with shock.

“105! Fuck, Frankie we need to get you to the hospital now!”

“No! I just wanna go to bed. I’ll be fine,” Frank argued.

“Don’t even try to change my mind. I’m calling Mikey so he can watch the baby,” Gerard countered. He went to fetch his cellphone and scrolled to his brother’s number in the contacts. It seemed like forever before Mikey answered.

“Hello?”

“Sorry Mikes,” Gerard apologized. “I know it’s really late and you were sleeping but I need you to come take care of Sophia. Frank’s really sick and I’m taking him to the hospital.”

“Oh shit. Yeah, Gee. I’ll be there soon,” Mikey muttered sounding a little more awake.

Gerard didn’t say another word, he just hung up and went to tend to Frank who was now hacking like he was dying and the baby who was screaming again. It was going to be a very long night indeed.

*****

When Mikey finally showed up Gerard couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Both he and Frank where dressed, bundled up in coats and ready to go and he wasted no time passing a whimpering Sophia over to her uncle. Mikey was even more cautious with her than his brother. He had only held her a few times and didn’t really know all that much about taking care of babies.

Noticing his brother’s discomfort, Gerard felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

“Sorry Mikey,” he said. “We’ll back as soon as we can. Text me if you need anything okay?”

Mikey nodded at him looking less than sure of himself. Gerard leaned in and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Frank’s hand; leading him out to the car.

*****

The wait in the emergency room had been torture. There Frank was, clearly suffering and it still took them almost an hour to be seen. By the time Frank was brought back and given a bed Gerard was more than annoyed with the situation. His husband needed taken care of like yesterday and no one seemed to care about that but him.

Currently Frank was rolled up in a ball on his side shivering and clinging to Gerard’s hand. Gerard carded his free hand through Frank’s sweat damp hair.

“Love you Baby,” he said smiling sympathetically. Frank nuzzled his hand in response and Gerard giggled softly at how cute it was. Eventually with enough affection and endless amounts of patience he was able to get Frank changed into a hospital gown.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and began checking over Frank’s chart and Gerard gave himself a mental pat on the back for getting said patient prepared. It was a billion times better than focusing on the nurse setting up an I.V. for his husband.

“Says here you’ve got a nasty cough and very high fever Mr. Iero,” the doctor said. Frank simply nodded, not willing to converse. The doctor got his stethoscope ready and coaxed him into a sitting position so he could have listen to him. When he pulled away he was frowning with concern.

“I won’t be sure until we get some chest x-rays, but I’d say you have a very severe case of pneumonia,” he informed them. “Lots of fluid built up it sounds like.”

As the doctor left to arrange for the x-rays Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand a little tighter.

“I knew it was more than just a cold,” he muttered to himself. Frank’s only response was to hack and sputter until he was dry heaving. Gerard reached out to pat his back, hoping they hurried up with the tests.

*****

It was indeed pneumonia and Frank was admitted immediately. As soon as he was settled in his hospital room Gerard texted Mikey with the news.

Mikey texted back that Sophia was still fussing and Gerard gave a heavy sigh. He was going to have to leave Frank here alone and go home to her. For the second time that night he wished there was two of him. When he informed Frank that he was going to have to leave and take care of Sophia, Frank started to cry.

“Don’t cry Frankie, I’ll be back soon,” he said, trying to calm him. Frank shook his head.

“It’s not so much that Gee. I just-I wish I could help with her. She needs me,” he sobbed sadly.

Gerard chuckled. “Aww, Honey it’s fine, I got her. Don’t worry.”

Frank nodded, not looking totally convinced. Gerard flashed him a tiny smile and gave him a goodbye kiss to the temple. “I’ll back soon,” he assured and then left before Frank could see how upset it made him that he had to go.

By the time he got home Mikey looked like he was going to pull his hair out. He was pacing the nursery with the baby cradled in his arms trying to sing her a lullaby. When he saw Gerard he practically sprinted over to him.

“Oh my God, I cannot get her to stop crying, Gee. I’ve tried everything from feeding her to changing her diaper. What am I doing wrong?” he pleaded.

Gerard shrugged. “You’re not Frank?” he offered. “Here let me try,” he said making grabby hands. Mikey handed her over without protest.

“Hey, Baby girl, daddy’s back. I’m sorry I had to go,” he said in his best baby talk voice. Immediately she began to calm down, the sound of his familiar voice seeming to soothe her. He wasn’t Frank but it seemed she had finally decided he would do and after a few minutes of gentle pats to her back her crying subsided into tiny hiccups.

Mikey looked at him in disbelief. “Dude, you’re like the baby whisperer or something,” he said jokingly. Gerard huffed out a soft laugh.

“Nah, she’s just more used to me,” he explained. Mikey shrugged.

“You want me to stay the night in case you need help?” he asked

Gerard nodded taking a seat in the rocking chair, putting his feet up on the foot stool in front of him. When Mikey muttered something about heading to bed he was too distracted to properly reply so he just nodded vaguely and grunted a goodnight.

All of his attention was focused on the breathtaking little human squirming in his lap. Her legs were kicking and she was looking up at him calmly and he couldn’t help but grin and grab hold of her tiny little feet. It was memorizing to him how itty bitty they really were and just like that he was counting toes and fingers all over again.

It must have tickled because Sophia started cooing excitedly and blowing spit bubbles at him and he couldn’t help but giggle himself.

“Ticklish like your dad huh?” he asked. “Yeah. You look just like him ya know.”

Just thinking about it was making him miss Frank. No way was he going to get any sleep laying in that cold bed by himself. He shifted and cuddled her against his chest and covered them with a blanket from the back of the chair.

“I’ll just stay here with you,” he murmured closing his eyes.

*****

(2 weeks later)

It seemed like forever but eventually Frank was cleared to go home. It didn’t surprise Gerard at all when the first thing Frank wanted to do was hold Sophia.

“Hey! Did you miss me?” He was holding her in the crook of his arm and grinning at her from ear to ear.

Gerard smiled and answered for their daughter.

“Yeah she did. Both of us did.”

“Trust me I know,” Frank assured him.

Carefully, he shifted and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He was flicking through the pictures and giggling mischievously and Gerard eyed him curiously.

When Frank finally found what he was looking for he turned the screen of the phone so that Gerard could see what it was that he was looking at. What he saw surprised him. It was a picture of him and Sophia curled up in the rocking chair asleep.

“Mikey, you little shit,” he muttered. “He must have come in while I was still out and took that.”

“Well I’m glad he did,” Frank said surprising him with sneaky kiss. Gerard hummed against his lips and kissed back gently.

“Missed your lips,” he whispered going in for more and threading his fingers in Frank's hair.

Frank batted him away playful with his free hand.

“Stop. I am not making out with you while I hold the baby. Gonna scar her for life,” he giggled.

Gerard pouted, pretending to be hurt. Frank just shook his head and grabbed for his hand, squeezing tightly.

“I’m kidding Baby. I missed you too. Now let’s go relax.”

The next few hours were spent with the three of them curled up in the overstuffed armchair watching whatever cartoons happened to be on. Gerard didn’t think it could get any better until Frank shifted and scooted to the edge of the chair. He stood up and pressed a finger to his lips when Gerard tried to ask him what he was doing before disappearing to Sophia’s room.

When he came back without her and baby monitor in hand, Gerard raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Frank’s only answer was climb into his lap and kiss the hell out of him. Taking the hint Gerard kissed back for all he was worth, making out with his husband like they were teenagers.

“Wanna?” Frank panted in his ear.

“Yeah. Hell, yeah, come on,” Gerard panted back.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily making love in their favorite chair and Gerard wouldn’t have had it any other way. When Frank was finally satisfied and cuddled against him he felt unbelievably loved. Between the man of his dreams laying in his arms and little girl sleeping in the next room he had everything he could ever want, and despite the fact that he was fairly new to it he had discovered he was pretty good at this husband and father stuff after all.


End file.
